Living Apart
by CheezingIt54
Summary: SEQUEL- 2 years have passed since Hinata has moved out of the apartment. Now Kurenai is married with a child on the way and Hinata tries to find if she should be her father's shadow or mother's shadow. Can they survive living apart now.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the Naruto universe that appear in this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and many other companies.**

**Chapter One**

**Always Calm before the Storm**

"Watch your feet placement." The strict voice barked throughout the command. Two figures spared against each other in a tight stance. Aiming at one another's bodies to close off their chakra points. Chakra burns were left scattered around the walls and some had even scarred the ground. The young one was quick on her feet; jumping up whenever knocked down. The older one seemed to be quicker though, always there to knock her back down.

"Hinata your left side is too open" The voice scolded again. His demanding voice took him off guard as he walked out of his stance to correct his challenger.

The girl quickly took this as her advantage and slipped behind the man, tripping him with her right leg, and knocked him to the ground harshly. The man tried to respond but had both arms restricted behind his back before he could do anything.

"Using your opponent's distraction to fool them, clever. You have improved greatly." Hiashi finally huffed from the long spar.

"Thank you father" The teenaged girl hid her smile away from her father and bowed to show respect.

"I think you and Hanabi should have a practice spar" Hiashi turned to his other daughter, who patiently sat for her turn to show Hiashi her skills and waved her over.

"Ano.. father, it would be an honor to spar with Hanabi, but I have to be somewhere" Hinata told the man.

"And where might that be? You told me last week you wanted to spar. To show me your improvement. You have barely even impressed me. Hanabi could take me down quicker then you could just now." He showed his annoyance. "Are you afraid to fight your sister?"

"No!" Hinata squeaked. "No, its just, Kurenai is getting married today. I'm in the ceremony. It would be greatly disrespectful to her and the clan's image if I didn't attend" Hinata smirked at her father's expression. Over the years she learned how to secretly manipulate her father.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, hurry now!" Hiashi snapped. Hinata bowed once more and ran to her room. She bolted into the shower and did a quick shrub down. Then put on a lavender kimono that fit perfectly to her body. Hinata grabbed a few pins and sprinted through the halls and continued on until she was out of her house into the streets. Knowing she would have to do a quick bun when she got close to the small temple.

Hinata weaved in and out of people in the streets, earning odd glares from the citizens she interrupted. She did not stop or slow her pace at all. She ran pass the Hokage mansion. Knowing she was getting close.

"I'm going to make it" Hinata thought as she continued to run. Soon enough the whip lash was worth it when she saw the small temple in view.

"Thank you Kami" She said out loud to herself as she quickened her pace to the entrance. She aimed at the push door only slam head first into the door and fall backwards. The door was locked. Hinata continued to push hoping the door would budge. Nothing. She decided to run around the building, trying to find another exit.

Hinata came across an opened window and sighed happily. She gave a running start and pushed herself up the wall until she hooked her fingers on the frame and pulled herself in. When she landed in the room, her foot stepped in something wet. Hinata looked down to find that she stepped in a toilet.

She gagged at the scene and stumbled to the sink. Soon enough she heard music begin to play. That was the start of the ceremony.

Hinata gasped and quickly pinned her hair up in a tight bun. Her hair had become too long to keep in such a bun and came out looking sloppy, but it would have to do for now. Hinata did one more check in the mirror on the wall and sprinted down the halls to the door that was located behind the alter.

Using her small size to her advantage, she squeezed through and ducked behind some flowers. And when everyone had their heads turned to the back, Hinata dashed forward and stopped suddenly between Anko Mitarashi and Ino Yamanaka.

"You're late for your own sensei's wedding" Ino whispered to the panting girl.

"Sorry, it was family business" Hinata tried to catch her breath.

"Looks more like you were training" Ino snickered.

"It was family business" Hinata repeated.

"Whatever you say" Ino chuckled at the tired girl.

Hinata was about to speak until the woman next to her cut her off.

"If you both don't shut your mouths, then I'm personally throwing you guys instead of the rice." Anko threatened the two girls. "it's a wedding be respectful" She then gave a slight slap to the back of Hinata's head.

"Sorry" Both girls said in unison.

Hinata finally turned her attention to the scene that was unfolding in front of the alter. Kurenai walked up with her arm hooked tightly through Asuma Sarutobi's arm. She looked over at her student and smiled. Hinata blushed and looked down, too embarrassed to look her beautiful teacher in the eye while she stood looking like a mess.

Kurenai wore a beautiful white kimono with red outlines on the sleeves. Her hair was done up in a neat bun compared to Hinata's loose bun. She had on her usual purple eyeliner but nothing else. Since she was already too pretty for make up. The woman was practically glowing today.

A man dressed in traditional monk attire walked up to the alter and bowed to the couple. "Sit" He commanded everyone. And soon the music died, and it became dead silent besides the shifting of chairs or the coughs that would occasionally fill the air.

"We are gathered here at this temple to bond this man and woman together in holy marriage." He held up a tin cup. "The water in my hand will purify these people and bless this union." The man splashed a little water on both Kurenai and Asuma. Some giggled at Asuma's reaction as a drop had splashed in his eye.

The ceremony continued on with both the bride and groom drinking their marriage sake. Anko felt it was appropriate to make a suggestion to Kurenai on drinking on her wedding day. Kurenai held in her remark, knowing Anko would get hers after.

Then came the vows. Both decided to write their own. During the planning of the wedding, the teachers turned to their prized students to help with the vows. But switched them. Hinata helped Asuma write his vows to Kurenai and Shikamaru helped Kurenai write her vows to Asuma. To make sure everything was captured and said to each other.

Kurenai went first.

"Asuma, the first time I met you. I thought you were the most immature punk that I ever met in my life." Everyone in the room laughed. Asuma turned to his student in confusion. Only getting a shrug in response. "But over the years I got to know you better. I know that your favorite color is blue, and that your favorite type of cigarettes are Sakura Cigarettes. You know me better then anyone we know and accept me the most. You helped me through so much that I cant possibly ask you for anything else. Though I'm going to ask you for a few more things." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Asuma, will you be there to sweep me off my feet after a long day's work? To help clean me off when Akamaru drools on my face after each greeting? To love me and never leave my side until Kami picks me off this world?

Asuma smiled. "I will" Then it was his turn to read his.

"Kurenai, when we first met. I thought we would get laid that night. It didn't happen though." Kurenai blushed and covered her face. While the men cheered on Asuma. "It was better though that we got to know each other. To me, you're the smartest, strongest, and probably the greatest woman that was ever in my life besides my mom. You know me inside and out. I thank you for all the memories we have shared together, and I wouldn't have taken anything back." Asuma took her hands in his. "Because I love you so much it hurts, worse then my withdrawals from my cigarettes. Before I get to my real vows, I would like to thank Hinata Hyuuga for that introduction and the vows, because it was ten times better then what I originally wrote." The room clapped and cheered, turning Hinata's blush worse. "Now to get serious. Kurenai, will you be there to rub my shoulders after long missions and training sessions? To help provide money, after Chouji eats my savings away for barbeque? To water the plants when I forget? To be a loving wife and to share the rest of my life with me even after our days are done?"

Kurenai began to tear up. "Hinata's such a good writer" The room began to crack up again. Asuma smiled at her statement. "I will Asuma" Her hands tightened around his.

"Now it is time to exchange rings" The monk announced. Shikamaru and Hinata stepped up to their teachers to hand them the gold rings. Shikamaru and Asuma smiled at each other as he placed the object in his hand.

While Kurenai smirked at her student. "Took you long enough kid" She took the ring and patted her student gently on the shoulder. "Glad you could make it though"

Hinata smiled at her teacher and took a step back as the couple took their spots at the alter once. Asuma slid the ring on Kurenai's finger slowly and Kurenai tried her best to keep her hand from shaking as she slid it on Asuma's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Sarutobi you may kiss your bride" Asuma didn't need to be told twice, he wrapped his hand around Kurenai's neck and smashed their lips together. Finally bringing the ceremony to an end. Everyone stood and clapped for the couple. Soon enough the rice began raining on the bride and groom as they walked down the hall. Hinata and Shikamaru followed behind, as well as Ino and Chouji, Kiba and Anko, and Shino and Yugao Uzuki"

"Things are going to be different now" Shikamaru said next to her.

"Different" Hinata repeated quietly. Knowing this day was coming sooner or later. Hinata was not fond on change.

**XX**

Later that night, the reception was held at the infamous tavern that carried many memories for all the jounin and chunin a like. Ino was off to the side with Sakura sipping sake when no one was watching. Their fathers would shudder at the thoughts of their baby daughters drinking liquor. Both were laughing and observing the crowd for single young men. Chouji was at a table with Shikamaru, the only thing the big man wanted was food and he was binging the food as much as he could. "Chouji don't you want to go meet girls or something?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji lifted his head for a minute and put it back down. "When I'm done eating" Then went back to finishing his buffet.

"Troublesome" The boy went back to sipping his alcohol.

Kiba drank a few too many. Blinded by the alcohol, he proceeded to flirt with any girl he could find. Even his own teacher. "Kiba I think you had too much" Kurenai said to him.

"You silly drunk" Kiba waved her off and walked randomly through the crowd.

Hinata kept Shino company at the bar, both had a few sips of sake. But enough to keep their thoughts in tack.

"Are you ok Shino, your quieter then usual" Hinata asked her teammate.

"Tired, I think I'm going to go home. I'm just holding you back from having fun" Shino got up from his seat and walked out. He would thank his teacher for the invitation later on. Hinata huffed at her teammate's behavior. He never wanted to be seen at these events. And even when he did show, he would scold Hinata and Kiba for their actions.

"Hinata lets go back to my place for a little" The girl felt arms snake their way around her waist.

"Kiba your drunk" Hinata lightly pushed him away.

"That hasn't stopped me before Ino" Kiba went to grasp more of Hinata's body.

"I'm not Ino" Hinata corrected him.

"Then who are you" Kiba asked with wide eyes. Hinata held the bridge of her nose and walked away from her drunken friend.

The party continued on into the early morning. It soon died down to close friends of Asuma and Kurenai. Though it didn't stop any crazy accidents occurring.

Kiba was slapped in the face for cupping a woman's breasts. He was given a slap to the head by Kurenai. Genma started a game of strip poker, where Sakura fixed the game by counting the cards and had everyone in their underwear. She was wrestled from her seat by Kakashi and kept by his side the rest of the night. Gai had a horrible performance of "Heros Come Back" on karaoke and then when streaking in the streets of Konoha to show off his youthfulness. No one even made an attempt to stop him. Everyone was having a good time expect for one.

"This party sucks" A woman pouted.

"What's the matter Anko?" A soft voice asked next to her; taking a sip of her sake.

"News flash Hinata. Everyone is drinking but me. Even you are drinking." Anko yelled.

"You have a mission tomorrow, and you have to be sober" Hinata noted while taking a sip of her drink in front of Anko. After Shino left, Hinata let her hair down and loosened up. But she didn't have anyone watching her as she took more sips then she should have.

Anko glared at the young girl next to her. "Do you have to drink in front of me?" The jounin questioned the girl.

"No, but this probably never going to happen again. So I'm going to live this moment." Hinata giggled and again took another gulp of her drink.

"Can I just lick the glass?" Anko became desperate.

"Let me think about it." Hinata made a thoughtful look on her blushed face. "No" Then finished the drink. Anko started to fume at the chunin next to her.

"Mmm, that was very good Anko. You should try this." Anko's face steamed. "Oh that's right you can't have any" Hinata continued to laugh as she walked away.

"I'm going to get you back for this kid, you just watch" Anko thought of her revenge. She began to evilly laugh. I know what to do.

Anko walked over to the bar and stood on the counter. "Hey someone needs to do a speech."

"Yeah that's right" Someone yelled in the crowd.

"Asuma and Kurenai get up here now so someone can properly toast you." The couple gave a short laugh as they made their way up to Anko.

"So who is going to do the speech, Anko?" Kurenai asked.

"I will do it" Kakashi made an attempt to stand.

"Sit back down" Anko pushed him back in his seat.

Anko gave a fake scan through the crowd, until her eyes landed on Hinata in the back mixing her drinks.

"Hinata!" She froze at the mention of her name. "That's right, Hinata told me earlier that she had a speech for you" Anko jumped down and walked up to the girl. "Don't you Hinata?" Hinata still didn't know what to say. "Pay back is a bitch, isn't it?" Anko grabbed the girl's collar and pulled her in front of everyone.

Hinata stood like a deer in lights. Obviously too drunk to do think of anything to say. And too nervous to be in front of everyone. Paranoia kicked in.

"Does anyone know I have been drinking? What if they tell father? Everyone is staring, what do I do? I'm starting to feel sick" Thoughts were constantly flying in her head. She didn't know what to do. Her legs were shaking and her forehead began to sweat.

Oh what would Naruto do?

"Hinata are you ok?" Kurenai asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine" Hinata cleared her throat. She would just have to wing it.

"I'm glad you guys finally decided to settle down, uh" Hinata gave a nervous laugh. "Um, hopefully you will love each other until you both grow old" That was what she could think of?

"That was weak" Anko said next to her. "I could have done a better speech if I was drunk"

Hinata cupped her mouth with her hand and quickly walked to the back, trying to find a bathroom. Kurenai turned her attention back to Anko. "What did you do to her?"

"I swear, I didn't do anything this time. I know its hard to believe, but I'm straight sober" Anko put her hands up in defense.

**Bathroom**

In the toilet, held nearly .10 worth of alcohol. Hinata leaned on the stall, keeping herself up from the 15 minutes worth of vomiting.

"Oh Kami, father is going to kill me when he sees this" Hinata gagged before vomiting once more into the toilet. "This can't get any worse." Hinata said to herself.

But it did, when the door opened.

"Hinata" The voice called.

Hinata threw her hand over her mouth to try and hide her breath.

"Hinata I know you're in here, I see your feet under the stall. The voice warned.

"Sensei" Hinata answered.

The stall door opened and Kurenai found a sick Hinata on the floor holding her head.

"What happened Hinata" Kurenai cradled the chunin in her arms.

"I threw up" The girl said.

"I can see that, but is it because you were over drinking?" Kurenai seemed a little upset.

"Don't take me home" Hinata didn't want to disappoint her teacher. None the less, anger her family with her actions.

Kurenai watched as the girl began to fall asleep in her arms. "You are the same as ever Hinata" Kurenai sighed and moved to help her up.

**XX**

Hinata awoke with a huge headache, vomit and alcohol heavily on her breath, and found herself sleeping in her old room in Kurenai's apartment. Dressed in sweats that were way to big for her body.

"Your finally awake, I left the party and brought you here. You told me you didn't want to go home. Good choice." Kurenai walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Guilt rushed over the long haired Hyuuga. "You left your wedding party for me. Sensei you shouldn't have done that. What about Asuma?"

"Take it easy, I told him what happened." Kurenai told her.

"But you didn't have to" Hinata felt terrible.

"Hey you are very important to me, and I would do anything for you." Kurenai brushed her student's cheek with her.

"What I did was very irresponsible, you shouldn't stop you schedule just for me. I don't want you to hate me for that" Hinata spoke sadly.

"Nothing you could do can make me hate you." Kurenai comforted her student.

Hinata smiled a little. "Thanks sensei" Hinata went up and hugged her teacher.

"Now get dressed your father expected you home hours ago."

Hinata got off the bed and walked slowly to the front door, but stopped when she remembered what Shikamaru said after the wedding.

"Um sensei can I ask you something?" Hinata turned and asked.

"Sure anything"

"Are things going to be different from now on?" Kurenai seemed confused about the question.

"Well yes there are going to be some changes, but I promise you nothing is going to be different between us. If that's what you're asking?" Kurenai honestly answered.

"That's going to be a hard promise to keep. I know your hiding something. Its best if women don't stand so much during the day if their expecting " Hinata hinted and walked out the apartment.

Kurenai took in a breath. "How does she know?"

_The town was small with little to no people on the streets. There stood two men facing four others. The two men wore black coats with red clouds on them; one man carried a 3 blade weapon and the other held a huge hump on his back. _

_And the other four were all dressed in jounin and chunin clothing. All from Konoha. But one stood out the most. _

_Asuma Sarutobi sat on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. His heart was also on the ground in front of him beating slowly. _

Kurenai's head shot up from her pillow. She was covered in sweat and her heart was beating rapidly. She looked to her side and saw her newly sleeping husband fine.

"It was just a dream." Kurenai told herself.

"Just don't be a vision" She said before wrapping her arms around Asuma to make sure he stayed with her the whole night.

**XX**


End file.
